dcnufandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Clark Kent)
You know the '''deal', Metropolis. Treat people right or expect a visit from me. '' --''' Superman ' Summary In the DCnU universe, the details of Superman's origins have changed and he is shown to have never married or developed a relationship with Lois Lane. Supergirl arrival on Earth is removed from continuity. The Daily Planet is bought out by Morgan Edge under Galaxy Communications, renaming his news media the ''Planet Global Network and demolishing the old Planet building. Clark has a massive argument with Lois Lane, now in a relationship with Jonathan Carroll, over Galaxy's journalistic integrity. Lois is promoted to head of television and digital media, while Clark continues working underneath Perry White as a print journalist. His Kara Zor-El crash-lands in her rocket-ship on Earth many years after the destruction of Krypton, already experiencing full power-levels and without having aged. She meets Superman for the first time as an adult, although she had known him as an infant when she was a teenager on their home planet. Early History Superman takes a businessman named Glenmorgan hostage and threatens to throw him down from the balcony of a tall building unless the businessman confesses to his crimes. The police surround the building and threaten to shoot Superman, and in response, he simply throws both himself and Glenmorgan from the balcony. However, Superman uses his powers to land safely with Glenmorgan, who finally confesses his crimes. Despite this, a policeman shoots at Superman, but he confirms the rumours about him in the Daily Planet by catching the bullet in his hand. Superman makes his escape, but not before telling Detective Blake, the officer in charge, about an ulcer he detected with his x-ray vision. Elsewhere, General Sam Lane worries that this Superman who showed up six months ago in Metropolis seems to be getting stronger. He wonders how long it will be before it cannot be stopped. He is accompanies by Lex Luthor, who he has hired for an an exorbitant consultancy fee in order to capture the Superman by 8PM. Meanwhile, Superman is running across Metropolis when he hears some people in danger with his super-hearing. A demolition crew is scheduled to tear down Galileo Square, however, its buildings are still full of squatters. Superman manages to stop the wrecking ball, allowing the people to escape. Suddenly, several military tanks appear in the square and trap Superman with an electrical net. But Superman breaks free and uses the wrecking ball to smash into the tank's metal exterior. Another tank appears and fires on Superman, but before the tank can fire again, the people Superman rescued help him get back to his feet, and stand in the tanks' way. The police send remote-controlled helicopters to attack Superman, but he manages to escape by launching himself into the sky. Superman arrives at the rooftop of his apartment building and changes into civilian clothes. He receives a visit from Mrs. Nyxly, his landlady, who asks about his injuries. Clark tells her that he was injured when he wrote a story about Intergang's influence on the dock unions, and they didn't take kindly to having their secrets revealed. Mrs. Nyxly demands the rent, and Clark complies, unexpectedly, given that she usually has to deal with the "professionally unemployed." After Mrs. Nyxly leaves, Clark calls his friend Jimmy Olsen on his cellphone. Jimmy is with Lois Lane, following a lead on the subway. Clark tells him not to get on any train, as they were all sabotaged by Glenmorgan. Lois ignores Clark's warning, knowing that he works for a rival newspaper. Lois and Jimmy get on the train, trailing a criminal called Gus "Guns" Grundig. Suddenly, the train increases its speed, just as Grundig turns and pulls his guns on the young reporters. Fortunately, Clark receives a message that Lois and Jimmy ignored his warning, and as Superman, he stops the train with his bare hands. The sudden stop allows the passengers to take Grundig down. With two minutes left until 8PM, General Lane and Lex Luthor watch as Superman is pinned against a wall by the crashed train. Although Lane is upset that Luthor put his daughter's life at stake, Luthor justifies this by saying that he did manage to deliver the Superman. 'Captured' After having been captured by the military, Superman was taken to a government facility, where he is now strapped to a chair and being electrocuted. Dr. Lex Luthor has been conducting torture on Superman, watching from behind a two-way mirror. Suddenly, Doctor John Henry Irons and Sergeant John Corben come to talk with Luthor. Corben is astonished that Superman is just a "beat-up-looking kid", while Irons is horrified by the torture Superman is being made to endure, and tries to convince Luthor to stop. Luthor refuses, saying that the laws of America apply only to human begins, and that Irons's Steel Soldier project will no longer be relevant once the eventual dissection of Superman provides the U.S. Army with the raw materials it needs to create warrior gods. Angrily, Irons resigns from the army. Luthor is unfazed and continues the torture. Meanwhile, in another room, a group of soldiers under General Sam Lane's orders, blasts Superman's cape with all manner of artillery, but the cape appears to be as invulnerable as its wearer. The experiment is interrupted by a soldier, who informs the General his daughter has come to visit him. Outside the facility's gates, Lois Lane tries to convince the guard to let her in. General Lane comes out to meet her, and she shows him all the evidence she could find showing that Superman is a good person. She knows that her father took him to this facility. General Lane, however, declares that Superman does not officially exist and as such, is not officially in the base. He assures her that wherever Superman is, he is safe. In the torture room, Superman survives another five minutes' exposure to lethal sarin gas. Luthor asks Superman what the word "Krypton" means to him, and Superman replies that it is the 36th noble gas on the periodic table. Unbeknownst to his captors, Superman uses his x-ray vision to look at Luthor through the mirror, and fries all the equipment in the control room using microwaves. Luthor claims that the rocket orbiting earth is an alien weapon, and that he believes Superman is a shape-shifting extra-terrestrial soldier with unbreakable armour and weapons. Superman is puzzled, as he has no knowledge of any rockets near Earth. Lois keeps trying to convince her father of Superman's nobility, but General Lane ignores her, telling Corben to talk to her. Corben obviously has romantic feelings for Lois, but she brushes him off, determined to get inside. Superman breaks free from his restraints and begins his escape. A group of soldiers try to shoot him, but the bullets are useless against him. Superman recovers his cape and runs through the base. Suddenly, he hears a Kryptonian voice calling to him. He follows it to a room that contains the rocket that brought him to Earth. As he touches it, he hears words in the Kryptonian language, and he seals it in crystal until he can come back for it. More soldiers point their guns at him, but Superman overheats their weapons with his heat vision. He then runs to an elevator shaft and climbs to a nearby elevator, knocking unconscious all the soldiers inside. Meanwhile, Lois has stolen Corben's pass key and entered the base. As Lois opens the elevator door with the key, she finds Superman and the unconscious soldiers in the elevator, to her astonishment. He then leaps into the sky, escaping. Later, a jealous Corben convinces Dr. Emmett Vale to initiate the Steel Soldier project with him as the test subject. The doctor tells him that there are still some flaws with the project, but Corben does not care, saying that he has to stop Superman in order to show Lois what she's missing. Elsewhere in his limousine, Luthor talks on his phone with his apparent benefactor, wondering who he's been talking to. It is apparent that whomever he is in touch with is housed within a massive, otherworldly space station orbiting the Earth.